Picture material such as movies or television broadcasts are typically shot on film cameras or digital video capturing devices. These devices permit a defined way of motion portrayal, for example, by means of camera pan speed versus film speed or shutter speed. On the viewing end, however, this motion portrayal cannot currently be preserved, as it depends mostly on the display technology and manufacturers implementations of this technology.
Different display technologies can result in a different portrayal of on-screen motion. This may be undesirable as the intention of the filmmaker or the full impact of the scene may be lost due to an undesirable action effect portrayal. Therefore, a need exists for a system and method that portrays the rendering of on-screen action in a more reliable way.